A solider
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: this is a poem writen from serena POV Point OF View when she was fighting with queen beryl read and review thanks


**Hey every one this is a poem about Serena's fight against queen Beryl read and review please let me know what you think**

A Soldier

I'm a soldier fighting a losing battle

I wear a mask on the outside so that they believe I'm strong, that nothing is wrong, but on the inside I'm dying, breaking in two and they will never know.

I'll fight to the death for them and what I believe in.

I'll tell them all what they want to hear.

The only emotions I show to the world are happiness, peace, hope and love, not the ones that I am feeling deep inside sadness, fear and despair.

The enemy fires all around me trying to pick us all off one by one the war cry is sounded it's time... time for 5 girls to end it but we are only kids, teenagers barely 16 years old.

Yet we were given the task to fight this battle, our past seals our fate in this life and the next, nothing we do can change it.

God knows I've tried, I don't want to follow this path and I don't want to fight is that hard to accept.

My comrades… no my friends have fallen, my lover died at my own hand, it was the only way to free him from evil.

They all are gone leaving me alone in the snow, leaving me alone to face the ultimate evil, silent tears flow freely down my face.

I slowly pick up my tattered and torn body and stand ready to fight my crescent wand is the only light, slightly warming my frozen body, I feel the evil approach.

I suck in the icy air and tense my tired mussels, and lift my head to face the evil, it's up to me to protect the world, to save the millions of lives that will never know what I have suffered to keep them alive.

I raise my crescent wand like a sword in fount of my body like a sword and start praying to anyone who will listen for the strength to fight.

Never have I felt as alone as I do now, facing the woman responsible for the death of those closest to me, the woman responsible for making me become what I am.

I grind my heals deeper into the snow as we both power up, ready to release our powers.

Why this woman hates me I'll never know for she speaks in riddles never giving me a straight answer.

The woman a queen in her own mind, so hungry for power and bent on revenge.

Revenge for something that happened many, many years ago she refuses to let go.

I pray to my friends and my lover asking for the strength to go on, with out them I am a lost.

The tears still falling down my face, the woman laughs at me and shots black energy towards my small body I manage to doge it.

I call out to my friends and lover once more asking for help, even though they are gone, murdered by this woman's puppets, I know their spirits live on.

A feminine hand covers my own over the crescent wand then another and another and another. My friends have come to help me, the where about of my lover I know not.

Behind me I hear a haunting melody a small smile creeps onto my face, my lover is near.

I whisper a thanks to my friends, as they give me their energy I can feel it coursing through my veins.

I call upon the power deep inside of me and the power of my ancestors focusing the energy into one final attack.

I yell out Cosmic Moon Power over the howling wind, pure white energy explodes from the crescent wand engulfing the evil one and destroying her.

One by one I feel my friends and lover start to fade away.

I whisper "don't worry we will be together soon I promise" to them a calm feeling over comes my battle worn body, a final fair well from my friends and lover this life is over for us.

But we will be brought back it will be my gift to them, my gift will make them forget and let their powers lie dormant until they are needed again.

I sink to my knees and hold the silver crystal to my body and whisper my hearts desire to it, for us to continue our lives as if we never knew our pasts but when the time is right for us to remember.

The crystal glows I can feel my self-slip away and think no one will ever know what happened to day and I think that I never want to fight again, I laugh at my self and know I lied I WILL fight again because I know it protect our future I pray to the goddess that I will return home safely and that it will all be like I asked my crystal.

Today I decided the future of our world and I know I am worthy of calling myself a friend, a lover, a princess, a daughter and Sailor Moon leader of the Sailor Scouts.


End file.
